In a known milling tool for thread-milling and boring of this type as exemplified by Ger. Gbm. 88 03 565, the configuration of the rake angle and the configuration of the tool surface are not specified. The tool is intended for the machining of aluminum workpieces. Hard tool materials are used if the tool is to be operated at high cutting speeds. The hard materials are deemed to be, e.g., high-strength materials, such as certain high-strength steels, having as a rule a Rockwell hardness of at least 40, and typically 56-58.